Presents
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have had many happy Christmases together, but this one has to take the cake. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction other than the plot (what little of it exists)**

**A/N: Okay, so right now I am freaking out. I was browsing through my YouTube favorites and saw a SasoDei video and I about flipped out. I realized that I hadn't written something for them in months! And they were my first yaoi pairing! So I had to write something for them for Christmas to make up for it. So here ya go boys! Dei's Pov by the way.**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Then it dawned on me. It was Christmas! I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, throwing the curtains open. Then I saw it. The nice white flakes slowly falling from the sky.

"Close the window brat. It's six in the morning." Danna said, rolling over in our bed. Yes, our. We were together. He was my boyfriend and I hoped to keep it that way for a long time to come.

"Aw! Come on Danna! It's snowing! On Christmas un!" I said, almost jumping. "It's a white Christmas!"

"I could care less." Danna muttered. I pouted until I noticed that his eyes were closed. My face contorted into a scowl as I ran back over to the bed.

"Dannnnnnnaaaaaa!" I whined. "Come on! You have to come see it un! It won't be there forever!" I begged, shaking his arm. I got a groan in response. "Danna… Please…un?" I said, my eyes tearing up.

"God Brat. Don't do that!" He complained.

I blinked. "What un?"

"Don't get all sad and give me the voice of a helpless child."

"B-but…" I stammered.

"No." He said firmly, rolling over yet again so he was facing away from me.

"Sasori!" I said, throwing myself on top of him, causing him to land on his back again. "I'm begging un!"

"Then beg more." He said.

"I can't un!" I told him.

"Then give it up."

"I can't do that either un!"

"Then have fun imagining."

"I thought you loved me un…" I said, trying to give him a major guilt trip.

His eyes flew open at that and he glared at me. "Don't you dare start this." He growled.

"Danna doesn't love me un!" I said, getting up before he could stop me and running downstairs to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew my plan was working. I gave a quick glance back, making sure that my face betrayed the illusion of hurt and opened the door, leaving it open on purpose. I walked down the walkway, feeling the frozen water hit my skin. Damn it was cold.

"Deidara, don't ever do that again." Danna muttered from behind me. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist and I smiled in triumph.

"I take it that you do love me un?" I asked playfully.

"Yes you annoying, self-centered brat. I love you." He said.

"That's almost mean un." I muttered.

"Almost?"

"Almost un." I said, laughing lightly. "You can call me the biggest bastard on the face of the world and I wouldn't care un."

"I'll have to remember that then." Danna said.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't un…" I said, suddenly slightly afraid. He would never _actually_ say that to me, right?

"I love you brat." He muttered in my ear.

"That was an improvement un." I said. "But you don't need the brat." I shivered, noticing how cold it actually was. "Danna?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't only get you to see the snow, I got you out in it un." I said, smiling.

"And you also got me sick."

"You don't know that un!" I said, pulling away from his grip. I instantly regretted it. Like I said: Damn it was cold. And damn was Danna warm.

I felt lips against my own soon after though and I stepped back out of surprise, slipping on a piece of ice. I slipped and grabbed onto the warm body in front of me, trying to regain my balance, but only ended up bring Danna down with me.

"Deidara."

"Yes un?"

"You are also the clumsiest person alive." He said, standing up and wiped off the excess snow on his flannel pajama pants.

"You know it un." I said, grabbing Danna's unoffered hand. I pulled myself up with a jump and beamed at the red head before me. "It's cold un…"

"You just noticed that?" Danna asked, never letting go of my head.

"Nope! I only just pointed it out un!" I said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"Just get inside brat." He said, tugging my arm.

"But, it's so pretty out here un…" I said, staying where I was.

"Yes, and there are nice pretty presents inside."

That was all I needed to hear.

I ran inside as quickly as fast as possible, dragging an unexpectant Danna behind me. "Hurry it up un!" I said, tugging on his arm roughly.

"I'm sorry! I'm going as fast as I can!" He said, almost growling.

"Well it isn't fast enough un!" I complained, running forward a few more steps before I had to stop. I tapped my foot, betraying how impatient I was. There were presents that needed unwrapping and standing around waiting for Danna was going to get the task done.

"Stop pulling me or you won't get anything at all!" He threatened.

I felt the color drain out of my face and my eyes grew wide. "N-no… Presents un?!" I asked, terrified.

"If you don't stop running around like a maniac."

"I'll stop un!" I assured, nodding vigorously. Danna raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him. "Promise un!" I added.

"Well you still have to move if you're ever going to make it to the living room." He said. I blinked before understanding the order. _Walk to the living room you idiotic brat._

"On it un!" I said, walking as fast as I could without being yelled at again. It was tantalizing. Presents were only a few rooms away from me and I had to _walk_ there.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. It wasn't long before I started to recite left, left, left, right, left in my head repeatedly. "I can't do it un!" I complained when I realized that we weren't even half-way there yet.

"Can't or won't?" Danna asked.

"I can't! We aren't getting there fast enough! Come on un! Please run!" I begged, tugging on his arm for slight affect.

"Brat…" Danna trailed off.

"P-please un?" I said, my eyes tearing up again and my lower lip sticking out slightly. "For me?"

"God Brat. I hate you." Danna said, rolling his eyes.

"Is that a yes un?!"

"As long as I don't have to say un."

"Thank you un!" I said, pecking him on the lips quickly before running down the hall, followed by a very reluctant Danna. "I love you un!" I called over my shoulder.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

"Danna-" I started a complaint before I saw the fairly vacant room. There was a couch, a loveseat (that was used very often), a recliner, and a tree. The bad thing, there was nothing under the tree. "D-danna… There's no presents…" I said sadly.

"Don't always take things as they appear." Danna muttered.

"But it's not like the presents are invisible un." I said, pouting.

"Or you just aren't looking hard enough." Danna muttered, seemingly disappointed.

"Did I say something wrong un?" I asked, walking over to a rather sad looking Danna. I put my hand on his chin so that he would have to look at me.

"No brat." He snapped, pulling his head away. "Just look harder before you get all upset about something that you don't need to bother about."

I blinked, unsure of what he was talking about. I turned around to take another look at the tree and immediately felt like an idiot. There, sitting in the branches of the tree was a small black velvet box. I walked over to it and took it off the tree, opening it slowly. There was a simple gold band that rested in between folds of white silk.

"Marry me Dei." Danna muttered from behind me. He had slipped his hands around my waist and held me close.

I spun around, careful to not break his hold on me and hugged him tightly before capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

When we had to break away for air a while (also known as 'too soon') later Danna was the first to speak. "That better be a yes."

"Of course it is un!" I said excitedly. This had to be the best Christmas present ever.

Even if it was only one.

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! I actually like this fic, so I hope you did too! Please review and let me know how I did and if the characters were actually in character. I think I may have made Dei a bit too bubbly… So thanks for getting this far!**


End file.
